The present invention relates to a large vehicle with a driver cab, and particularly to a camera assembly for monitoring dead angle zones in front and laterally of the driver cab, as well as camera assembly suitable for same.
Large vehicles such as trailer trucks, buses and the like, are equipped today with so-called main mirrors that make it possible to see the area behind or laterally behind the large vehicle. To monitor areas in front of and/or laterally in front of the large vehicle [dead angle zone] it is known to install additional so-called front mirrors on the large vehicle, e.g., at the top of the A-sleeper or the A-frame column of the vehicle, enabling the driver to see these areas and to recognize obstacles, children at play, etc. in time to prevent an accident.
Such front mirrors are attached to the vehicle by means of rigid supports fixedly or detachably connected at one end to the vehicle and a mirror head with a mirror pane attached fixedly or detachably on the other end of the support. This is a disadvantage because the front mirror itself impedes forward or lateral vision in part because of its position and size.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to propose a large vehicle with a driver cab that is equipped with a device to monitor the dead angle zones laterally and in front of the driver cab which is not an impediment to vision.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a camera assembly that is suitable for monitoring the dead angle zones without impediment of driver vision.